The Coming Storm Chapter 1
by BrokenStylus
Summary: This is a debut work set in the World of Warcraft. It is the opening of a relatively short work in three chapters. It charts the actions of some of my characters after the fall of the Lich King but shortly prior to the Cataclysm.


**The Coming Storm**

High Treasurer Rel'arion tended towards pessimism, bordering on being a fatalist. He firmly believed in the mantra that anything that could sour would sour and in quick succession. Thus, when he found the two-day journey to the Dawnstar estate to be an entirely uneventful expedition he felt obliged to give thanks to all the deities he could name. In the time it had taken to ride from Silvermoon City through the eastern part of the Eversong Woods neither Rel'arion nor his taciturn companion had seen sign of anything more fearsome than the occasional Springpaw. It seemed that at long last peace was returning to the lands of the Sin'dorei, and perhaps more importantly Rel'arion's luck had changed for the better.

"How far now Captain?" Rel'arion asked his travelling companion. They were the first words he had spoken to Captain Khareos in several hours, having long since abandoned any attempt at making idle conversation with the dour paladin. Rel'arion assumed that the Captain's malaise during this venture stemmed from his contempt for such a seemingly trivial task. Indeed, escorting a diplomat on a domestic assignment was far from the glory of the battlefield Captain Khareos was no doubt used to.

"Not far, another mile or so," replied Khareos, "the far fields for the Hawkstrider paddocks should be just beyond the tree line".

"Have you met the Lord Dawnstar before?" enquired Rel'arion.

"Yes. We have met" came Khareos's measured response. Rel'arion sensed that there was some history between Captain Khareos and Lord Dawnstar, but he did not pursue the matter.

As the two elves exited the dense woodland Rel'arion reigned in his mount and gazed at the lands beyond. It was if a great circle, miles across, had been cut from the woodland, leaving a cleared area in the heart of the forest whose trees formed a natural barrier to the entire estate. Acres of fields covered the gently rolling countryside, crossed by lines of wooden fences. Small copses of younger trees punctuated the landscape, while a tributary for the great river crossed the land from the Northeast. Several small buildings dotted the landscape and around a mile distant, in the midst of one of the larger copses, Rel'arion could make out the red and gold colours of a larger Sin'dorei structure.

"Is that the main Dawnstar residence?" he asked. Khareos merely gave a curt nod and began moving his horse down the gentle slope. Rel'arion sighed and followed suit. After such a long period of travel the Captain's poor manners were beginning to grate.

At the bottom of the hill the two riders joined a small footpath running alongside a large paddock containing a variety of brightly-plumed Hawkstriders. Rel'arion gazed at the beasts with undisguised longing. Even though the war in the north was concluded there was still a chronic shortage of the national mounts. The horse he rode had been requisitioned from Khareos's chapter of Blood Knights returning from Northrend. While the beast proved to be a comfortable enough ride, it was still hardly a fitting mount for someone of Rel'arions standing. He idly wondered if Dawnstar would be willing to part with one or two of his Hawkstriders.

The travellers passed by two more paddocks, one containing more Hawkstriders and another featuring strange deer-like creatures Rel'arion had never seen before. "What manner of beasts are they?" he enquired.

"Talbuks, hardy mounts favoured by the orcs of Nagrand" replied Khareos. Rel'arion smiled happily. If the Lord Dawnstar could afford to import these animals from another world, he could certainly oblige the city coffers with a sizable donation. Rel'arion's mission seemed destined for success. Rommath would be most pleased.

The main residence lay just ahead now and Rel'arion saw a small green form come running towards them along the path. As it drew closer Rel'arion saw it was a small orc boy wearing a white tunic emblazoned with the seal of the Argent Crusade. He approached the riders and offered a quick bow.

"Greetings, I am Turik. Vence is currently practising on the range. If it pleases you I can take you to him directly?"

Rel'arion was dumbstruck. Why had Lord Dawnstar sent this little... gruntling... to greet them? Was this some form of calculated insult? And the boy had referred to Vence in the familiar! What sort of staff was Dawnstar keeping?

Khareos, apparently unfazed, merely nodded at the little orc. "Lead on boy" he replied. Turik span on his heel and began quickly marching back along the path, Khareos walking his mount behind him. Rel'arion took a moment to compose himself and then followed suit.

The boy led the two behind the house where a targeting range had been set up. Rel'arion was further shocked to find the Lord Dawnstar sat on a tree stump, stripped to his waist and in the middle of fletching an arrow. He looked up at the two visitors and flashed them a wolfish grin.

"Ah, good morning. I see you have come to return my horses. Wonderful."

Rel'arion prided himself on many things, but none so much as his skills in oration. It was necessary to have honeyed words and a quick wit to grease the wheels of the Magocracy, and Rel'arion was particularly known as a silver-tongued charmer, able to sway most conversations to his advantage. Right now, however, Rel'arion could think of nothing to say, such was the unorthodox nature of Dawnstar's greeting. His mind raced but he could not for the life of him fathom his meaning. His horses? What was he talking about? Rel'arion cast a glance at the Captain and for the briefest moment saw the ghost of a smile cross his face. Finally Rel'arion managed to compose himself, by which time Dawnstar had pulled on a dark linen shirt.

"Good morning to you Lord Dawnstar. I am High Treasurer Rel'arion and this is Captain Khareos of the Blood Knight vanguard. We come on official business from Silvermoon, but I am afraid you find us at a disadvantage. We were not aware these were your horses". Dawnstar grinned again.

"Khareos, don't tell me you didn't mention that to our friend here. That's hardly sporting old horse" replied Vence, his voice full of mischief. Khareos dismounted and spread his hands.

"Slipped my mind" was the blunt reply. Khareos handed his reins to Turik and strode off into the building, leaving the bewildered Rel'arion perched on his horse. He turned back to Dawnstar, who was still smiling.

"My Lord, I-" began Rel'arion, but Dawnstar cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Please, 'Vencerion', or better yet just 'Vence' old horse. I should probably explain; I loaned those horses to the Captain's chapter for the return journey after the war ended. I was promised they would be returned but in honesty I didn't think the Captain himself would deliver them. That must have irritated him terribly".

"Oh. I see. Well then-"

"Come now, just hand the reins to little Turik and we'll go inside and discuss whatever you wish". Vence walked past the stunned Rel'arion and followed Khareos into the house. Rel'arion sat there for a few moments gazing stupidly after him, until a tugging at his cloak brought his attention back to Turik.

"Your horse sir". Rel'arion absently slid from the saddle and handed the reins over to Turik who dutifully led the horses away, leaving him alone on the range.

In a few scant heartbeats the Captain had embarrassed Rel'arion, and Lord Dawnstar had stolen his horses. Rel'arion once again considered his luck. It transpired that nothing had changed.


End file.
